Saved
by WeAreRoyal
Summary: All Klaus wanted to do was wake up and get some Donuts, so how did he end up on the side of the building trying to get a woman name Caroline Forbes not to kill herself. He gives her two weeks so he could try to change her mind, but soon learns Caroline is broken inside and out. Can he save her before her own demons take her first.
1. Chapter I

The rain hit Caroline's skin like bullets. People screamed for her to get down from the side of the building, but she didn't listen. Tyler. Tyler was her life, he was her everything now with him gone she had nothing left. He left her all on her own clearing her bank accounts and running away with everything she owned and gave it to some whore name Hayley. Caroline now lived on the 20th floor of apartment building, and she couldn't carry on. Everything in her life was destroyed. First with her mothers disappearance followed by the finding of 'pieces' of her mother. Her fathers sudden heart attack and now Tyler. She had nothing left she just wanted to be done with this world.

* * *

Klaus sat in his car biting his finger nails. "COME ON!" He screamed hitting the wheel. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back in his seat. He has been that this stop for 10 minutes. 10 fucking minutes of his life wasted because he woke up this morning craving donuts.

Klaus looked out the widow and saw people running out there cars towards this building. He sat up and looked out the widow but he couldn't see anything. "Shit!" He got out his car and ran in the direction the others were running in.

* * *

Tears blocked Caroline's vision as she got closer to the edge. She could do this. She had to do this. "Wait!" Someone yelled. The voice sounded so close she turn her head and saw the bluest eyes in the world.

* * *

Klaus ran next to a woman who had tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

The elder woman turn and threw herself in his arms. "My neighbor, Caroline." She began choke on her words but Klaus understood. "She hasn't had the best life and recently everything just fell apart. She's on the side of the building and is planing to jump." Klaus groaned and ran his hand down his face. He was going to play hero.

"What apartment is she in and floor." "20th floor and room 2b." Klaus ran inside and that's how he ended up on the side of the building with her.

"Come on love." He cursed himself. He was afraid of heights why would he do this. "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know anything! You don't know the hell I've been through!" She spat out holding the rail.

"No love I think I've been through much worst." He screamed trying to speak louder than the rain. He looked at her and saw she didn't move so he did. "My name is Klaus." He took one of her hands and she looked up at him. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair stuck to her face and her pink lips trembled from crying so much. Her eyes were blood shot red and puffy. "Ca-Caroline." She stuttered.

"Well Caroline. How about we go inside and talk." He held her hand and tucked her a little towards him. "What do you say?" Caroline turn her body towards him biting her lip. What did she say? Well she didn't know. She didn't think that anyone would care enough to actually come on the building side with her and try to talk her out of it.

"Two weeks." He said pulling her out her thoughts. "What?" "Give me to weeks to try to change your mind." Caroline slowly nodded and took a step towards him loosing her balance and slipped. She closed her eyes and waited for the impacted but it never came. Caroline opened her eyes and saw klaus with one hand in the window and the other wrapped around her wrist. Klaus's veins popped out from the side of his neck as he held on to her. "Come on love." He groaned holding his breath. "I got you!" With all the strength Klaus had he tugged her up. He put on foot through the window and pulled again. By now this time his whole body with inside the house and he used both hands to pull her up. Caroline was ashamed of herself. What would have happened if she did jump. Just because of that slip her life flashed between her eyes and she realized she didn't want to die. Not for Tyler not for no one. When they made it through the window Caroline landed on his chest crying. He finally began breath. He was so relief. If it wasn't clear he no longer craved donuts. "It's okay, love." He brushed her hair laying on the ground allowing her to rest on top of him. He wanted to laugh of how this played out. Usually when a girl was on him she was riding him not crying, and Klaus certain wasn't a person that would lead you a 'shoulder' to cry on. "I got you." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist. Caroline clenched his shirt and soaked it with tears. He was her angel from above. When no one else would he went and saved her, and she was grateful. Klaus carried Caroline to her bed and tucked her in. What was so bad that would make her want to kill herself. She had so much for her. Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline woke up in her bed scared. What had she done. She almost killed herself for a guy! For Tyler! She clenched her fist and jumped out the bed. He was no longer worth her tears. And Klaus. Klaus was a good man she would never forget him, but she didn't actually believe he would try to help her for two weeks. She jumped in the shower and washed her body quickly and got out fast. She was walking in her room when someone knocked on the door. Huh that's weird, who is out this early? She tighten the towel over herself and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and held it behind her back. When she open the door Klaus was standing there with a box of donuts.

"Hello, Love." Caroline let out a breath of relief and let the knife fall from her hand. She leaned against the wall and laughed shutting her eyes in embarrassment. She lowered herself to floor and brought her knees to her chest. "Do you always greet everyone with a knife?" Klaus asked walking in the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"I thought you were a murder." Caroline claimed, standing up and walking beside him opening the box of donuts.

"Glaze my favorite." Caroline cheered, she grabbed a donut and bit into it letting out a moan. Klaus watched as Caroline licked the side of her lips from the left over glaze. He looked down and notice the towel wrapped around her small body that he just wanted to rip off her and ravish her to no end. He clear his throat and watched as she licked her fingers moaning at the sweet taste. "I don't know the last time I ate a donut." Klaus smiled and tried to keep his eyes from peaking down her towel from the little opening she had from moving too much. "You should put some clothes on." Klaus stated, watching the towel raise up her thigh.

"You're right..." Caroline laughed, disappearing into her room. Klaus sigh and grabbed a donut for himself and smiled. He finally got a donut. Klaus got up and walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of milk for him and Caroline. He waited at the table patiently and checked his watch. Caroline has been goon for more then 6 minutes. Klaus got up and walked to her bedroom door and knocked on it ever so gently. "Caroline, love are you all right?" There was no answer. Klaus knocked on the door and still their was no answer. "Caroline, open the door." Klaus pressed his ear to the door, but heard no signs of movement. He wiggled the door and slammed his hand flat against it. "Caroline, open the door." For a moment there was silences till the sound of glass breaking filled the air. His eyes widen and he began to thrust his door against the door banging on it again. "Open the door." He demanded. Klaus took a step back and kicked the door with on hard kick breaking it down. Caroline lied on the floor naked over a pile of broken glass. She held her head with her eyes closed.

"Make it go away." She whispered in a hush tone almost to hard for Klaus to understand. "Make it go away, make it go away." Klaus over to her and lifted her out the glass and carried her to the shower running the water and grabbed the cup on the tub. He filled it up with hot water and poured it on her back washing away the little spots of blood from the glass. "It wouldn't go away, Klaus. It just stood there staring at me."

"I'm here, love. I will protect you." Klaus promised pouring more water on her. He grabbed the sponge and began to scrub her back ever so gently. "You can't, it's everywhere I go."

"What is love, what's everywhere you see?"

"I see her, she tells me I'm pathetic and I should die, she lead me to the side of the building, she the one that wants me to die."

"And where do you see her?" Klaus asked, as Caroline rested her head on her lap while he continued to scrub her clean.

"Every time I look in a mirror." Klaus froze and realized it was all in her head, he cleaned the soap off her body and wrapped her in a towel carrying her to the guest bedroom. He looked in the closet and pulled out a big t shirt.

"That's Tyler's, I don't want it." She cried holding the towel close to her. Klaus nodded, and began to take off his shirt. "What are you do?" She asked, pushing herself to the headboard.

"I'm not going to just leave you in a towel, sweetheart, I have to get you dressed." Caroline slowly nodded and stood up dropping the towel. Klaus quickly looked away and she frowned.

"Do you find me ugly?"

"What? No." He said quickly walking towards her.

"Then why do you keep looking away when I am around you?"

"Because I don't want you to think I'm trying f to take advantage of you when your like this." Klaus tugged the shirt over her head, and lifted her arms to get them through the sleeves of his grey Henley. He led her to the bed and laid her down wrapping the covers around her. He walked to the door and flicked the lights off.

"Klaus…" Caroline stopped him right before he left the room. "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." Klaus nodded and walked towards hers and sat in the chair beside of the bed. When he looked back he sees her move over and lifts the covers for him to join her.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked taking off his shoes.

"Yes." She whispered, waiting for him to join her. Klaus nodded and climbed in the bed resting on his back. He didn't want to make her full uncomfortable, he put as much room between them as possible. It wasn't till she rolled over and rested her head on his chest that they actually touched. She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her waist.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, in a sleepy voice. "I have once when I was younger, but she was cheating on me with my brother." Caroline let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Why are people so cruel?"

"Because they can be?"

"You're not." Klaus rubbed her hair and felt her slowly fall asleep. Her breath evened and her arm wrapped around him loosened, but his didn't. He held her tighter and kissed her head.

"Any man that leaves you behind is a fool."


	2. Chapter II

Klaus woke up from the nap he taken with Caroline. He didn't mean to fall asleep, he was suppose to watch over her, but he darkness in the room over took him.

He rolled over and felt complete emptiness on the spot of bed where Caroline suppose to be in. "Caroline." He shot up running out the room only to see her setting on the cough staring at a blank TV screen. "Love, what are you doing it's..." Klaus looked down at his watch and sighed. "It's 3 in the morning come on back to bed."

"She told me, she told me about you." Caroline whispered with her knees to her chest.

Klaus ran his hand down his face and walked towards her slight annoyed from being too sleepy. "And what did 'she' say?" Klaus asked sitting on the table in front of her.

"She says you're bad. She says you don't care about me."

"Look Caroline, it's late lets just get you back to bed."

"Why, is she telling the truth?" Caroline asked finally looking in his eyes.

"No because I'm tired and I don't need to listen about someone that isn't really there."

"You think I'm lying?" Caroline gasped standing to her feet. "You don't believe me." She cried running her hand through her hair. "Why don't you believe me." She sobbed grabbing a handful of her hair and began to pull.

"Caroline, let go of you're hair, let's get you to bed." Klaus said, trying to calm her down. He placed his hands on her wrist trying to get her to let go of herself, but she lashed out.

Caroline began to scream trying to pull her hands away from Klaus with all of her strength. "Let go of me!" Caroline screamed clawing at his hands and kicking her feet.

"Caroline! Caroline stop it. Just calm down."

"You just want to hurt her, you just want to use Caroline." She yelled. She stop hitting him and began to claw at her skin. "I need to get out." She whispered drawing blood from her long nails.

"Caroline stop it!" Klaus yelled roughly grabbing her by the shoulders and began to shake her. Caroline blinked a few times and looked around.

"Where am I? I thought I was in the room?" Caroline asked confused. She looked down her arms and began to sob. "What happen?"

Klaus closed his eyes and looked away. "Oh my god, did I do this?" Caroline asked. She looked around and saw the living moved around for her kicking. "What did I do?" Before klaus could answer there was a knock her door.

Klaus opened the door and saw an annoyed brown haired girl standing in a loose tank top and boy shorts. "Where's Caroline?" The girl demanded.

"Inside." Klaus said opening the door wider for her to come in. "Are you a friend?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed past him bumping into his shoulder.

"To say the very lease." Caroline looked up at the girl and frowned.

"Hayley? Why are you here?"

"Because you're screaming... Again." The girl spat out with a hand on her hip.

"I'm- I'm sorry." She whispered covering her arms.

"Next time you're out of here, and I'll make sure of it."

"You took everything from me, and now you're going to take away my home." Caroline cried.

"Shut up, and I won't have too."

"Okay you need to leave." Klaus yelled grabbing the girl by the arm and pushed her out the door. "And don't come back." Klaus slammed the door and looked back at Caroline who was trying to fix up the room but her hands were shaking too much.

"Just sit down love." Klaus sighed. He lazily threw himself back in the sofa and grabbed her arm to examine it. "What do you remember?"

"Falling asleep, then you yelling at me to stop..." Caroline whispered looking at him look at her. "What did I do?"

"You were talking to someone about me, they said I'd hurt you."

"But why would I say that? You wouldn't do that."

"But she doesn't think that."

"Who is 'she'?" Caroline asked turn towards him.

"You really don't remember?" She shook her head bad Klaus groaned.

"How much does this happen?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well lets just go back to bed and then we will talk about this in the morning." Caroline nodded and walked to the room.

"Caroline, wait." Klaus called back walking towards her.

"We need to clean your arms." He grabbed her soft hand and pull her to the rest room with him. Her fingers sat neatly in his palm as he grabbed the alcohol pad. "This will burn." She bit her lip and nodded. Klaus pressed the pad down and she yelped. Caroline quickly brought her hand to her mouth and felt her eyes tear up.

"Just a little more." Klaus assured. He wrapped her up and lead her back to the bed.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Caroline asked not meetings his gaze.

"No, I'll be in the living room."

Caroline quickly flipped on her side so she wasn't facing him. "Okay." She said emotionlessly.

Caroline listen as the door closed before she completely broke down into a sob. She was a monster. No one stuck around her long enough. Tyler left the first chance her got, Matt just stop coming home and her mom and dad who dad before they were suppose too. She was alone, she was all alone no one understood her, but Klaus... He was her rock for right now.

Klaus laid on the sofa with his feet crossed the the remote on his chest. The tv volume was turn low so the voice were barely audible. Caroline's screams flooded his mind. How could someone so calm and peaceful become so crazy and dangerous in a second. She went as far as sleep walking to the living staring at a blank television screen.

Klaus couldn't do it, he was broken as if was, no matter what he said before, he could help her. Klaus quickly stood up and grabbed his car keys. He pulled his shoes on his feet and ran out the door making sure to close it softly. Soon he was in his car driving away. He looked in the review mirror and saw Caroline's apartment from the the distance. At the stop sign he took another glance back and swore he saw a figure standing at her window. The light was on, and the blonde haired girl was left standing there in tears.

**So like I said in the summary Caroline is more than what Klaus bargain for. Can anyone just what she has? **

**Go on tumblr and follow me:) Briana_Mikaelson **


	3. Chapter III

Caroline bit her lip. She didn't want to be alone. She was scared, cold, and her scratches burnt. Caroline stood up and walked towards the door. She put her hand on the door knob but stop hearing the sound of movement.

She listen to the sound of keys and the front door closing. Caroline quickly shot out the room and ran to the window where she saw Klaus running to his car. She watched as she drove to the light and never looked back before driving away from her fucked up life.

She felt a tear go down her cheek but she quickly dried it. He was going to be back. He just went to get more clothes, or perhaps more donuts.

She sat on the couch and brought her knees to her chest. He would be back. She had no doubt.

* * *

Klaus walking into his loft and tossed the keys on the counter. He walked to his room and threw himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't because of the guilt.

The angel on his shoulder was speaking to him. He felt bad for leaving Caroline alone. She needed someone. It wasn't safe for her to be alone. Not with the way she was acting. He just couldn't be the one. Maybe she should call some to make sure she had proper care.

But the devil on his other shoulder was also convincing. Why should he waste his time on her? He easing her caregiver. He made sure she got off the side of the building, wasn't that enough. He didn't need to be with her every step in the day. That's what she had friends for and he wasn't her friend. Sure he would like to have more than a friend experience with her, but she wasn't right in the head. She was a hazard to everyone around her.

Klaus closed his eyes and let the demon on his shoulder take lead.

* * *

Klaus woke up at the sound of his alarm. It's was time for work. Ugh. Maybe he should go check on Caroline. Wait…no. He left so he didn't have to worried about her. Klaus quickly dressed. He went down the elevator and walked out the building only to get surrounded by a group of reporters.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, can we get a word from you about Caroline Forbes?"

"Mr. Mikaelson what was going through your head and her head when she was up there?"

"Klaus is she crazy, or just stupid?"

"What was wrong with the girl?"

"How do you know Caroline Forbes?"

Klaus was taken back. He looked down at the microphone near his face and nervously cleared his throat. "I don't know Caroline Forbes, I only meet her just two days ago on the side of the building, you want to know what was going through her head. Absolutely nothing. She wasn't thinking her actions through and hasn't realized the impact it would have caused not only for her friend and family, but for the people on the street. And as of what's wrong with her I don't know. Something terribly wrong obviously she isn't right in the head and I'm not a doctor but I really believe there is something mentally wrong with her. I have to go, I'm going to be late for work."

Klaus said ending the conversation quickly. He got in the car and quickly drove work.

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch with her eyes open. They were red and puff. She doesn't recall blinking once not want to be surprised when she saw his car pull up.

Caroline jumped up and squealed as she her a knock on the door. He's here. He's here. Caroline ran to the door and swung it open. Her smile fell. It was Damon.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked nervously slightly hiding behind the door.

"You were going to jump off a building two days ago, I thought I could be a good friend and come check on you."

Caroline balance her weight at one foot at a time as she held the door open signally for him to come it. "So what are we doing?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Klaus." Caroline replied walking back to the couch that she had moved closer to the window.

"Why? After everything he said about you on the news I thought you would never want to see him again."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked surprised. "He went to get donuts."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No but when he left yesterday he came back with donuts. He said he would never let any one hurt me."

Damon scrunched his nose up in confusion and grabbed her hand. "You should watch the video."

_"And as of what's wrong with her I don't know. Something terribly wrong obviously she isn't right in the head and I'm not a doctor but I really believe there is something mentally wrong with her. I have to go, I'm going to be late for work."_

Damon watched Caroline as she watched the video. Her expression never changed from the sadden face. "Why? Why would he say that?" Caroline asked, she put her hands in her hair sighed. Damon out his hand on her knee, but quickly snatched it back when her head snapped to the left.

_"Because Caroline you are a freak."_

Caroline looked to the right and hid her face beneath her red hoodie. "No I'm not."

Damon watched scared as her head changed directions like crazy. Right now it was on the left. _"You were never good enough for any one. That's why everyone in your life ever left you. That's why Tyler left you for your neighbor, and why Klaus left you after just meeting you. No one would ever love you." _

"Caroline calm down." Damon said walking closer to her.

"I try so hard but I'm never the one. I doubt mean to be this way, I just want someone to love me and stand be me through everything no matter what happens." She sobbed but soon they turn into laughs.

_"Caroline. You are no one. You will always be no one. No one would ever want you. Not even your own mother wanted you." _

Caroline sobbed and ran her bedroom and slammed the door with all her might.

Damon quickly ran after her and began to knock on the door. "Caroline open the door." She didn't. "Caroline, I said open the door right now!" He banged his hand to the door and groaned. "Caroline open the-

Damon jumped back as the door open ask Caroline came out wearing a pink head band holding back her bangs and a white dress.

_"Damon, hey_." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. _"What are you doing here?"_

"What are you talking about? I've been here."

_"Really? How long."_ Caroline asked surprised.

"About an hour."

_"Oh wow. Well I'm heading out."_ Caroline said grabbing his hand, she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. Damon quickly pulled back and frowned._ "Make sure you feed the kids okay."_ Caroline said walking towards the restroom.

Damon looked confused. He didn't say anything. He never seem here like this, and if she was anything like this when Klaus was around, he understood why Klaus said what he said. He walked towards the sofa and kicked her feet up. He turn on the TV looking at the restroom door that stayed closed.

"Caroline." He called out walking towards the restroom and opened the door. "Caroline." Damon walked fulling in the restroom and screamed as he saw her past out on the floor with pills all around her. He quickly lifted her upper body in his arms and cried.

"Caroline how much did you take? How much pills did you take?" Damon quickly sat her up to the toilet and shoved his fingers down her throat till she threw up.

Damon grabbed his phone and called the ambulance while she slowly woke up in his arms.

"Mommy. I want my mommy." She cried coughing up more pills.

"The ambulance are on there way here."

"What did I do?" Caroline asked Damon crying in his arms. "What did I do?" She begged.

"Nothing's wrong with you Caroline. I promise I will take care of you." Damon said putting her head in his neck. He waited and listen while the sirens got louder.

* * *

Klaus walked into the station and smiled at the applause she received.

"Good job Mikaelson." His partner Matt Donavan said, patting him on the back and smiled. "Your face is all over the news, and papers. 'Niklaus Mikaelson the man that saves lives.'" Matt walked to his desk with Klaus following closely behind him.

"Well what did I miss?" Klaus asked as he began sorting the through the buckle loads of files on his desk.

"Nothing really, it's been pretty chill, everyone has been on the edge since that Candice girl was on the side of the building, but now that your here I'm sure the crime rate will go back up."

Klaus laughed and shook his head while taking off his jacket. "Her name was Caroline, and a low crime rate is exactly what we need in a city like this."

"Look alive, Marcel is coming." Matt said, he sat straight in his chair and smiled to the captain. "Hello sir, how are you today?"

"Save it Donvan, we got a call the same girl from the build is in the hospital, I thought this would be a gold case for you two."

Klaus sat up confused ms shook his head. "We a re the Special Victims Unit, not suicidal unit, if that is even real."

"Well this became a SVU case, I'll explain on the way, but now we need to go."

**Hey guys so I decide so there would be less confusion to ****_italicizes_**** all of the dialog that Caroline says, but only when it's not actually her. Do you understand?**


	4. Chapter IV

Damon watched nervously as they lifted Caroline on the stretcher and pulled her out the door. "I need to be with her." Damon kept saying, but the police continued to push him back.

"Mr. Salvatore. I need you to tell me everything that happened." The cop pushed.

"I told you she was acting weird like she wasn't her self, then I hold her in a pool of pills."

"What happen next?"

"I stuck my fingers in her mouth till see threw up, I need to get the pills out of her. Now I need to be with her." The cop sighed, but nodded his head. Damon ran towards the emergency truck and jumped in the back towards Caroline. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. "You are okay. You're going to be okay."

At the hospital, Damon was forced to wait in the waiting room. He nervously played with his nails. "Damon Salvatore." A nurse came out looking around.

"That's me." He said quickly standing to his feet.

"While Caroline is doing much better, we pumped her stomach and we are going to have her under watch."

Damon nodded and pointed behind her. "Can I…can I see her."

"Yes, she is talking which is good, but due to her DID we needed to keep her sedated so she won't be a harm to herself or others."

"DID?" Damon asked confused.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder also know as Multiple Personality Disorder." The nurse said walking away expecting Damon to follow. "What Caroline has is actually a rare case of DID. One in a million people with Multiple Personality Disorder will respond to it as Caroline does." Damon ask the nurses stopped in front of Caroline's room where she was talking to the police. "Basically what I mean is not only is Caroline changing Personality, but she becomes dangerous, when so goes back to regular Caroline, she won't remember what happens. She blacks out."

"I'm going to talk to her." Damon said walking in the room. He watched as the police continued to question her.

"Caroline's, Multiple Personality Disorder could be a caused by a traumatizing event like a rape or abused." One cop said.

"Are you asking if I was raped or abused?" Caroline asked annoyed. "Well this is a abuse right now right?" She snapped tugging on her restrains. "You have me chained up like an animal."

"Just answer the question Caroline." Damon spoke up. She looked to the side and it was like something in her changed.

"I was 16." She whispered.

"Were you…"

"Raped?" Caroline finished his sentence. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know.'?"

"I mean, I don't know. I have a lot of black outs. I just remembering all these men coming over, it's when my dad became a drunk and started hitting me. I remember the men we really nice to me." Caroline said with a smile. "They were always calling me pretty and young."

"And then?"

Caroline looked to the side and smiled. She looked at Damon and tried to go to him, but her buckles pulled her back. She frowned. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Caroline, what happen next."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline cried trying to pull her hands out the restrains and began to scream. "I don't want to be here, I want to go home. I want to be with my mom."

"Nurse! Nurse!" Damon yelled trying to hold Caroline down.

3 make nurses ran in and held Caroline down while one gave her a shot on her arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Damon yelled pushing the men away from her. "What was that?"

"Meds. They keep her down of a while."

Damon looked over to the cops who began to pack their things. "So that's it? You're just going to leave."

"Listen kids this is no longer our case, from what she said this case will go to someone much higher then us and who specialize in matters like this."

"Who?"

"The Special Victims Unit."

* * *

"Okay Klaus, you seen this first hand, so you know how dangerous she can be to herself and other. What the other cops father from her before she changed her whole persona was that her father was physical abusive to her and his friends would come over and get a little to grabby grabby with her if you understand what I'm saying. They think this is where she got her DID and the reason she tried to hurt herself is because in one of her personalities is where the answer his hidden. It's like any case, the only difference is it's going to be harder for us to try to have that certain personality come out." Marcel said filling both men in.

"No, not necessarily." All threw men turn around and saw a short black woman wearing scrubs and a clip board in her hand.

"Who are you?"

"One of Caroline's nurses, Bonnie Bennett."

"Well Bonnie I'm Marcel captain of SVU, do you mind explaining it to me."

Bonnie nodded and began walking with them. "Most of Caroline's soon come at a certain time."

"What you do you mean? Hour are something?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

"No as in emotion." Bonnie said looking at Klaus. "According to Damon Salvatore, the friend, Caroline was fine all day till she seen the news cast of you speaking about her." Klaus hung his head down and felt a guilt feeling flush over him. "She was sad and angry, so at one second she would be yelling and the next second she would be crying." Bonnie walked over to a desk and pulled a piece of paper.

"We've began to chart down what her actions were at these moods, and what she says, but to help your case directly you will need to try to get her in the emotion where she is sad." Bonnie pointed to the bottom of the paper. "Here, in this emotion, is when she finds herself the ugliest, where she hates herself and never thinks she is good enough." Klaus nodded and took the paper.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennett, this helps a lot."

"Yeah and one more thing." Bonnie turn round and slowly looked back towards them. "I'm not suppose to share this with you because this is Caroline personal medical file, but there were a few things that just didn't make since. "

"Okay what did you find?"

"Caroline was given 50 Pills to take for the DID on the January 22, 2014. It was one day, so after 50 days we had her come back in."

"So the pills aren't working?"

"Actually according to the paper work they work exactly how they were suppose to. She was given a dose of 40 pills, but the boyfriend started to argue that she needed more pills because she was still lashing out in her sleep, which would be normal for a person with DID so they agreed." Bonnie pulled out the dosage and pointed it out to them. "She was suppose to take them once a day, but according this this paperwork, Tyler, the boyfriend…"

"Ex boyfriend." Klaus quickly added. Bonnie glares at him and nodded.

"The ex boyfriend was coming ever ten days for a refill all the way up to…" Bonnie scan the paper till she find the last refill date. "Here we go." Bonnie said turning the paper. "The last time he came in a fill up was last week."

Klaus looked at the file of Caroline's file for tonight and understood what Bonnie was trying to say. "No trace of the pills were found in her." He whispered.

"Exactly." Bonnie exclaimed. She took back the files and leaned against the counter.

"Because Damon made her throw up, wouldn't that have got ride to the pills too?" Matt asked.

"It would be impossible. According to this paper, she was taking them for more than half a year, you would have found something."

"And what would the pills do to someone without DID?" Klaus asked.

"It would be like a drug. The pills are for people who aren't sane, give them to a person who is sane it would let a person get high."

* * *

Damon was walking back to the the room with two cups of coffee when he saw the guy from the TV standing with Caroline's nurse. Damon felt his hands crash the cups as he angrily stomped over to him. "You have a lot of nerve to you know that." Damon shouted and pushed Klaus roughly. "She was watching for you to come back. She sat by the window all night for you." Damon pushed him again continued to scream. "She is in here because of you! Why did you need to say all that to the press?" Klaus shoved him back and fixed his shirt.

"How did I know that was going to happen? Don't you think I know that this is my fault. That she is sitting in that bed because of me." Matt pulled on Klaus's shoulder and shook his head.

"Not here man."

Klaus nodded and turn towards Matt. "She needs to be out under suicide watch."

"I'll do it." Klaus answers. "I at lease own her that."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

I'm leaving . What? I just came back. I know, i know but no worries because I'm going to keep writing, but due to the little time i have, I'm going to move my stories on wattpad. Even though i don't like wattpad, it would be so much easier and faster for me to publish on wattpad. It's less of a process and much simpler to update.

I really don't want to leave but its just easier, so download wattpad if you not yet have it and follow HerNameIsBriana. Ill try to have all my stories up by tomorrow so please go to wattpad and don't thing i gave up on my writing.

And if anyone wants to just talk or something you can talk to me at

kik: briana_rogue

Twitter: brianamikaelson

Instagram: _hernameisbriana_

-love Briana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so does anyone know where i could find a story where caroline is the shy (i mean really shy kinda lonely) type girl and klaus is more out going and they fall in love and what not?


End file.
